


Set in Ink

by acid_and_oil (orphan_account)



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Danny’s 18th Birthday, M/M, Sad, So Vlad’s in space yo, Soulmate AU, phantom planet happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 09:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13187202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/acid_and_oil
Summary: When you turn 18, the first words that your soulmate has said or will say to you become inked onto your skin.





	Set in Ink

When you turn 18 years old, the first thing that your soulmate has said (or will say) to you appear inked onto your skin. It is just the way things work.

Danny supposed he was mildly interested in what his would say, but only because he couldn’t remember Sam’s exact first words to him. They starting hanging out when they were twelve, but they went to school together before that and may have spoken in passing.

Danny woke up early to get ready for school. It was his senior year, his last birthday before he graduated. He knew his parents were throwing him a surprise party later in the OP center, and that Jazz had come home from college for it. When you are half ghost and your dad is Jack Fenton, such secrets aren’t so well kept.

Danny felt a tenderness on his shoulder, and smiled. Knowing Sam, it was probably something a little bossy. Or maybe just a hello? Call me Sam? Danny peeled off his sleep shirt and craned his neck, but still couldn’t get the correct angle. He stood in front of the mirror, and made a face at the backwards script. 

Danny threw on a loose shirt, and phased through his wall into the hallway. 

“Jazz! I know you’re here, can you come here a sec?”

Jazz was quiet at first, no doubt trying to keep up the charade, but Danny phased into her room with his eyes closed.

“I sure hope your decent. Just do me a favor and read me my soulmark, and then we can go back to pretending that Dad can actually be subtle about something for once, and I don’t know about the surprise.”

Danny pulled his collar down over the back of his shoulder blade for his sister to scrutinize.

Jazz’s laughter died on her lips, and she was silent. 

Danny opened his eyes. “Come on Jazz, what’s it like rude or something? Sam was like 10 when we met, and also she’s Sam, so...” 

Jazz mumbled something. 

“I didn’t quite catch that”

“I said,” Jazz’s voice was shallow and shaky, and her eyes wide. “Fanatic is such a negative word, but yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t fit it in the narrative, but:  
> A. Phantom Planet happened and Vlad is still in space, which makes it extra sad
> 
> also
> 
> B. I’m considering Danny’s first words to Vlad to be when he said “Whoa! Cool!” about the football. That’s a pretty general phrase, so let’s assume Maddie’s first words to Vlad were very similar, and boom! a misunderstanding (and creepy obsession) is born.


End file.
